elgoonishshivefandomcom-20200214-history
Magic watch
History The watches that Tedd uses in his experiments with magic and mad science are supposed to be toy watches for prizes at arcades and he buys them in bulk . They function in the same way wands do. In the words of Tedd, "That watch is like a wand. It doesn't need much energy to work." In effect, Tedd "programs" the watch to perform a spell (using the glove) , and the user may then use the watch to cast the spell at will. It appears that watches can currently only cast enchantment spells, and only on the person wearing them. Also, they actually only work in a high-magic area around Moperville - spell catalysts that small require lot of energy to use so without ambient energy normal people wouldn't have enough magic to use them. Known Spells Tedd said that he can put any of the TF gun forms and more into a watch. We already know two important differences between the TF gun and watches: the TF gun can't change clothes, and watches don't work on Grace. Both is because the watches use human magic, which Grace cannot use , while the TF gun uses uryuom magic ... which could mean that after the Magic Change either or both changed just like the fact that Grace can now change clothes, although neither was confirmed in-canon yet. Note that while Tedd can put any of the forms into watch, it doesn't mean he actually did. It's likely that loading TF gun with form is simpler than loading watches, and only Tedd (well, only seer) can program the watches while anyone can program the TF gun - Grace was shown changing the parameters. Spells shown in canon This is a list of the spells we have currently seen a watch perform: * Lengthen Hair * Shorten Hair * Clone Forms ** Grace (six different versions are shown , but only one is actually used) ** Tedd (it is mentioned that there are several variants but only one is shown) ** Susan (six variants in three different heights, although only two are actually shown) * Humanoid cat alias catgirl forms, both furry and non-furry. * Dynamic height change. This spell can change the height of the user, including clothes, in any way the user imagines (within general size change limit of Tedd's technology, meaning that the total volume cannot change more than a factor 2, or 79.39% to 125.99% in size change ). The problem is that the imagination must be extremely specific, and the effect is slightly different on clothes, which often results in wardrobe malfunction. As shown on Nanase. There is, however, safety limit preventing the clothes becoming dangerously tight and/or tear. Promised/Mentioned Spells This is a list of spells Tedd has mentioned he can (or has) put in a watch, but which we haven't actually seen used. * Fixed height change ** Not directly shown, but they were compared to the dynamic ones. They can change the height of the user by one or two inches in either direction. * Four breasts , shown in a sketchbook image * Half size, double size, hair color, hair style, any male or female variant, various...things made larger or smaller, four breasts, cat, dog, bunny, squirrel, cow, Jeremy, heavier, thinner, muscular, race, age, libido, bisexuality, webbed toes, webbed hands ... * Clothing morphs ... we sort of saw this, as multiple other watches (including the size ones or the Grace one) transform clothes, but we never saw presumably existing watches which change JUST clothes. Closest we got was probably change-to-girl-and-longer-hair or non-canon Scooby Doo reference . References Category:Objects Category:Magic